To Love A Prince
by beccaxbankai
Summary: What happens when there is a girl in Camelot with not-so-secret feelings for everyones favorite prince? How does she know Merlin? How does she fit into their story? I DONT OWN MERLIN! rated for language and possible themes later on...ArthurxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sweat glistened off of the brow of that perfect face as the knight blocked the advance with his shield and counterattacked with a beautiful thrust from his sword. The young knight raised his sword in victory as the other knights in the training grounds marveled at his flawless swordsmanship. This fine, young man had clearly been trained in the art of the sword from before the time he could walk. As the man looked up, the sun gleamed in his hair and he looked like the reincarnate of Adonis himself. That is until…

"You there, servant girl! Take my helmet and sword to the armory, polish my shield, and then when you have finished bring a hot meal to my chambers."

Did I mention this knight also happened to be Prince Arthur, the Crown Prince of Camelot, and the biggest self-absorbed git to ever walk on the face of this earth. Yes, he may be gallant, strong, the greatest fighter in Camelot, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, but Prince Arthur was the most insufferable person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. Okay, I admit it; I stop and ogle at Arthur while he trains with his knights of Camelot or while he makes his grand entrances during royal feasts, but give me a break, what girl doesn't? That's when his big mouth is closed. When that boy opens his mouth however, so help me I would love to take his princely crown and shove it where the sun don't shine; quite ladylike of me, eh? Well, I'm only a servant girl (as our prince so kindly pointed out) and therefore don't have to be as ladylike as a noble woman such as the Lady Morgana.

Rolling my eyes and biting my tongue so as not to advise Prince Arthur to pull the stick out of his ass, I politely nodded as I have trained myself to do these past few years and walked to the center of the training grounds, retrieving the discarded helmet. As I was bending over I could hear wolf whistles and cat calls coming from the pigs…I mean knights of Camelot…standing around behind me. This routine was getting old by now.

"Come on you all, enough of that. Where is the respect for the lady?" I whipped my head around as these words came out of Arthur's mouth. THIS was new. Every day, Arthur would order me to clean up his discarded armor and chuckle to himself all high and mighty as I was harassed by his knights; never before had the young prince ever defended my honor, but honestly, I was fed up and did not give a damn. I walked over to Arthur and took his sword and, feigning nonchalance, swayed my hips as I walked away. Unfortunately for me, my false demeanor was betrayed by the slight blush on my face as I headed to the armory.

"Wait! You there! Stop! Servant girl…"

"I have a name as you very well know your _majesty_." I snapped back cutting Arthur off, stunning him into silence. After standing there watching him silently gape at me openmouthed for several long, awkward minutes, I snapped, "Well, I have your orders to carry out sire so I must take my leave." Then, with one overdramatic curtsy I turned on my heel and stormed away.

"Wait, come on now, don't be like that, I'm sorry ok? If it's about the way the guys act I can stop that with no problem. I mean, I know what they say is out of line and all. I just want things to be back to the way they were between us. We were the best of friends and I don't know what happened and now everything is just so different! I miss sneaking out to go hunting and swimming in the creak, then thinking we were so secretive when we snuck back into the castle but in reality your mum just covered up by cleaning up our muddy footprints…." Arthur desperately tried to explain but mid sentence his voice faded out until he was just staring at me, mouth open, like a fish because he realized how what he said would affect me.

"How dare you! How DARE you talk about her like that! It's your father's fault she died in the first place. If it weren't for him and his psychotic beliefs she would still be here!" I exploded in Arthur's face. As I went on, my voice grew louder and shriller until people started to stare. Arthur, noticing this, attempted to calm me down and, due to my slight embarrassment, I quieted down as I continued. "And you know perfectly well that things can never be as they were my _prince_ because now, instead of being the daughter of your nanny, I am just a _servant girl_. And you know what, even if things could be the same I would never be such good friends with someone as self-absorbed, obnoxious, and duchy as the person you've become. Now I really must go take care of my duties so I'm going to take my leave your majesty." I didn't turn around again as I headed into the armory and therefore, I did not see the doleful look Arthur was giving my back nor did I hear what he whispered to himself next with the sincerity of a man desperately in love.

"Of course I know your name, Elizabeth."

_Knock! Knock!_ "Enter." With that, I opened the door to the last place on earth I wanted to be right now but I could not stall any longer. I had polished Arthur's sword, shield, helmet, gauntlet…all of his armor for that matter…cleaned down the kitchen, and cooked Arthur's meal already so there was no avoiding the inevitable. The Prince had ordered me to bring him a hot meal, so I had to sooner or later and I figured that the sooner I got this over with, the sooner I could leave.

"Here's your meal your royal highness," I spoke woodenly, with my head down trying halfheartedly to conceal the fact that my eyes were red and swollen from crying as a result of my previous encounter with the prince that day. If I had really wanted to, I could have used magic to make my eyes appear normal and bright. However, I didn't have the energy, nor the will to do any such thing and hey, if Arthur felt even a little bit of guilt or remorse for his previous actions I would see a glimpse of my old friend, the one who actually gave a damn about me, and honestly all I wanted was to have that friend back; but I'd given up the hope of that long ago.

At first Arthur didn't notice anything because my bangs were concealing my eyes quite successfully, and he didn't look up at me at first anyway. After a few moments of me not making some type of saucy remark however, he looked up at me and gasped.

"Elizabeth! Are you all right? Oh how stupid of me, of course you're not all right, you've been crying." Arthur ranted and fretted over the state I was in and for a moment I actually considered the fact that he could have human emotions. But as soon as his hand 'accidentally' grazed my chest, I changed my mind.

"Oh like you care to heartless pig!" I snarled saucily.

"You know what, I don't care about you, you disrespectful, shrill, annoying whore." he retorted simply and coolly. So much for thinking he could actually have some human emotions.

Without another word I stormed out of the prince's chambers and ran down the corridor, tears blurring my vision until I finally sank down against the wall. I waited until the sobs racking my body ceased and took several shaky breaths to calm myself down a bit. When I finally felt able to stand, let alone walk, I stood up, steadied myself, and made my way back to my chambers. As I reached my door I was stopped by the voice of my friendly old neighbor.

"Elizabeth dear, whatever is wrong? Would you like to come inside and talk about what is troubling you over a nice hot cup of tea?" the kind man asked.

"Oh Gaius, that would be wonderful. Are you sure I'm not being a bother?" I replied not being able to refuse the old physician who was my dear friend and teacher when he was being so kind to me. After reassuring me he only wished to help me because he hated seeing me upset, we went into Gaius' house and I sat at the table as he busied himself in making the tea.

"So young one, tell me of your troubles and I will assist you the best that I can." Gaius told me,

and so I did. I explained everything to Gaius in that one afternoon. My story started with the things

Gaius already knew, like how Arthur and I had been the best of friends, inseparable, as young children

who would sneak out of Camelot to go hunting and then go swimming in the creek. I told him all

about how when my mother died, I was forced to work as a servant girl for the royal family and after

that Arthur treated me like I had the plague. He would never speak kindly to me, he would avoid me

altogether most days and if he ever did find the need to address me, he would call me servant girl

instead of using my name. I explained how much the fact that it had been years since I'd heard Arthur

say even my name upset me. The story ended with Arthur's outburst at me today (at which point began

to cry again and it took Gaius several minutes to calm me) and finally, my running and crying until I

eventually ended up back home.

"Elizabeth, I will admit that young Prince Arthur is in the wrong here, however you must give the boy a break. He was raised to treat royalty properly and servants as below him. King Uther has taught him to believe he is always right and never in the wrong. Now I know for a fact that Arthur was appalled at his father when Uther sentenced your mother to death for the use of magic. Remember that your mother was the closest thing Arthur ever had to a mother because his mother died giving birth to him. He loves you both even if he doesn't know the proper way to show it. And even if he never figures out how to properly show you, it is his loss my dear. You are an absolutely wonderful, stunning young woman and Arthur is the one who has lost the most because to tell you the truth, you were the best thing to ever happen to that boy."

"Gaius, you are really a wonderful person. Thank you for everything; you've really made me feel a million times better. Well, I must be going now, they'll be missing me in the kitchen with the preparations for dinner, not to mention the feast taking place in a few days. Gwen will surely murder me if I do not return soon. I'll see you later." I said slightly more cheerful as I hopped off my chair, fixed the redness and puffiness of my eyes with some simple magic, and raced back to the castle's kitchens. I may not have been too thrilled with Arthur, and I was still waiting for a pretty damn good apology before I even considered forgiving him, but I was not letting him keep me from enjoying my time with the people around me who actually cared for me.

And I was in for the most wonderful surprise the next day when the visitor Gaius had been raving about for weeks arrived. The boy would definitely take my mind off of that prick Arthur, however not in the way most people expected him to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Thank God you're here Elizabeth. I've been looking everywhere for you. Where HAVE you

been? It's crazy down here and it'd be nice to have somebody sane to talk to, not to mention to help

out. You really need to focus more on the work we need to do and less on Arthur; it's really beginning

to get annoying, not to mention obvious." Gwen nagged and ranted the moment I stepped into the

castle's kitchen.

"One, I was at Gaius' house because he was calming me down after the bloody awful day I've

had. Two, I'm here now so stop with the nagging and THREE don't talk to me about that pompous,

arrogant, egotistical little prick!" I growled at Gwen attempting, and failing, to control my anger.

Gwen rolled her eyes at me and asked, "What did Arthur do now?" Wow, she's so sympathetic

about the entire situation right? However, she's my best friend and I knew I had to tell her about this

because this time, she'd be pissed at Arthur as well. So therefore, I retold the story for the second time

today…well not the ENTIRE story of my relationship with Arthur, she knew that already. No, I just told

her what had happened between Arthur and myself today.

"Wow…he really crossed the line this time didn't he?" Gwen asked astounded after I had finish

and wiped away the few tears that had rolled down my cheeks. I merely nodded knowing Gwen would

not require any verbal response from me. After that, the entire time we were preparing dinner with

the other servants Gwen ranted and stormed around working up her frustration at Arthur. I made sure

to add in to the discussion heatedly when I felt the need. Hearing Gwen so angry at Arthur for what he

had done reassured me that I was not crazy and the only one who found him in the wrong.

The next day I woke up and went around with my morning chores as usual. I had purposefully avoided being anywhere near the execution of that poor boy who had been caught using magic. Those type of things upset me because of my mother's execution five years back when she was caught performing magic, and healing magic none the less. Anyway, the whole death penalty for anyone caught using magic was a touchy subject for me and I was just lucky I had not been caught using magic yet.

So that is why I found myself sitting at the table in Gaius' house waiting to meet the boy who was going to become Gaius' apprentice. If I told myself the truth I was really just avoiding the execution, or seeing Arthur, or both. While I was thinking about my old home and my old friends and wishing I could just go back to them, the door opened. It had to be the new apprentice so I turned in my chair expecting to see a little boy, but instead a good looking guy around my age stood in the doorway. Upon further inspection, I realized who this boy was and there was no mistaking it although the last time I had seen him was over ten years ago. An enormous smile lit up my face.

"Oh, Elizabeth look here, this must me my apprentice. His name, if I'm not mistaken, is…" Gaius began.

"MERLIN!" I finished Gaius' sentence and leaped at my old friend, giving him a bone crushing hug. "God, I haven't seen you in forever and a day! How have you been? How are Will, Peter and Natalia? How about your mum, how's she been? But most importantly, why are you here?" I rattled off only some of the questions buzzing around my head.

"Umm, my name is Gaius and may I inquire as to how the two of you know each other?" the old man asked finally being able to get a word in.

"Well its very nice to meet you Gaius, and see you again Elizabeth. As Elizabeth has so rightly pointed out, or…er…shouted, I'm Merlin. Now to answer all of your questions: Elizabeth and I grew up together, well until she and her mother came here to Camelot, I've been good, Will's good, Peter and Natalia are married now actually and have a beautiful daughter, my mum is great but upset that I had to leave and I'm here because my mum is afraid that people are becoming suspicious of my secret; they're figuring it out. Apparently, Gaius is going to be able to train me. Now my turn for questions: How have you been? How about your mum? How is your magic going. OOPS! Did Gaius not know about that?" Merlin rattled off his questions and answers, lowering his voice to a soft whisper for the last sentence.

"OH EM GEE THEY'RE MARRIED NOW? Not that it's a very big surprise, we always did know it would happen one day. I've been okay, I mean I've been better, but I'm better now that you're here. Mum died…King Uther had her executed because she was caught using magic. Stupid git, not caring that she was only using magic to heal his stupid son. Anyway, yeah, it's fine, Gaius knew about me using magic already. He's actually been training me ever since my mom died." I answered Merlin's questions while I ticked off the questions in my head. "But come on, we can finish talking later. I'm sure Gaius has chores for you to do and you can help me. I have to go to the market to buy some last minute supplies for tonight's dinner." I rambled on as I dragged Merlin to the door by his shirt sleeve.

"Here Merlin, take these packages to the people who ordered them. Elizabeth will know to whom each thing goes." Gaius called after us as he tossed a bundle of bottles and boxes to Merlin, who dropped it. Just before the bundle hit the ground, I stopped it in midair with my powers. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention? I have all the same powers as our young Merlin but my dark blue eyes flash purple when I use magic.

I collected the bundle and handed it to Merlin. With that, we walked out the door and into the streets of Camelot. We caught up with each other while we delivered Merlin's packages to Gaius' many customers. Then, we arrived at the market to shop for the last minute ingredients for dinner. While we walked around the market, Merlin and I joked and laughed like old childhood friends are supposed to. Speaking of childhood friends, I looked up from the cabbage cart and saw none other than Arthur joking around arrogantly with his knight friends. At that moment, he looked up at me and I stuck my tongue at him, flinging my arms around Merlin's neck and whispering in his ear.

"Just go along with this please okay?" I whispered to him.

"Okay…?" he responded oh so suavely, but I giggled really loudly anyway. Looking up I saw Arthur rolling his eyes at me as though mocking my attempt to flirt. So, he wanted to play hardball, let's do this! I linked my arms with Merlin as I went from the cabbage cart to the barrels of potatoes a few yards away. Just as we were about to reach the potatoes, I 'accidentally' tripped, hoping Merlin would catch me.

I was in luck. Merlin didn't spazz this time and actually caught me as I was roughly a foot off of the ground. We actually ended up looking like we had just danced and Merlin had spun me around and dipped me. We held that position for several moments, until Merlin pulled me back upright. Looking over at Arthur I was pleased to see that he was staring at me, no…wait…was he glaring at Merlin? Realizing that this was indeed what was happening, I turned around and made my way back to the potato barrel.

Once our final purchases were made, we began going back to the castle so I could assist with the dinner. We had not even left the market before we noticed Arthur being a total arse and harassing a poor peasant boy. Merlin, not knowing who Arthur was, stood up to him…and got totally owned; but at least he knew who Arthur was and wouldn't mess with him again, right?

Wrong. The very next day, Merlin got at it again with Arthur in the market while I was busy buying necessities for the feast that night. This time, however, Arthur broke out weapons for them to fight it out with. The entire time, Arthur and Merlin both kept sneaking glimpses at me; Merlin looks of pleading and Arthur looked as though he was looking for my approval. Well screw that! The guy was attacking my best friend and he wanted me to be okay with it? I will admit, however I thoroughly enjoyed watching Merlin use his magic to trip Arthur up.

When Arthur got the upper hand however… "ARTHUR! You PRAT, .GO!" I bellowed at the prince, not caring who heard or stared. With that he dropped Merlin and returned to the castle to prepare himself for the feast.

"Well, I'll see you later at the feast Merlin. At least now, Gwen and I will have somebody else to talk to. Oh dang it! Speaking of Gwen, I'd better get all of this back to the kitchens and then help prepare the castle for the feast. Gwen'll have my head if she thinks I'm trying to get out of doing work to prepare for this feast. I'd better to get to the castle. Later!"

"Bye Elizabeth! Send my regards to Gwen and I'll see the two of you later!" Merlin called back.

Later that afternoon, I had already done all of my work to get the feast ready and I had put on my dress specifically for feasts. With my spare time, I went down to the meadow just outside the gates of Camelot and picked some flowers to give Gaius and Merlin to freshen up their house. Honestly, when two men live together, things can get quite messy. Every home needs a woman's touch so I planned on giving their home my touch. Just as I bent down to pick a particularly beautiful flower, someone picked it first.

I turned around and nearly smacked my face into Arthur's chest. "What are you doing here?" I asked slightly shocked and slightly angry.

"Well, I really wanted to talk to you and when Gwen said you had gone home early to get ready once your chores were done I knew you'd be here," he explained. "I really do want to talk to you. I am so so SO sorry for everything I've done these past five years and I really would like to go back to the way things were. And I swear to you everything I said when you brought me my meal yesterday, was a lie. I don't think you are any of those things, and I really do care for you. Just let me explain; please give me that chance." He was looking at me with such sincere sorrow, regret, and guilt that I couldn't not talk to him.

The two of us laid down side by side in the meadow and looked up at the stars like we used to when we were younger. "Okay, shoot," I said turning my head to look at him.

"Where do I even begin?" Arthur started, and after a few moments of pondering exactly how to continue he went on. "You see, I really do miss the way things were between us. I miss having my best friend there with me all the time, getting into trouble with Gaius and the servants, sneaking out to hunt and just stare up at the stars, having someone to talk to about anything and everything. But most importantly I miss you. I miss hearing you say something as simple as my name. You don't ever call me Arthur anymore, only your majesty, or sire or prince. I wish you'd just call me Arthur, or at least laugh. I haven't heard either of those things in three years and you have no idea how much that kills me." The look on Arthur's face was so sincere that my heart melted for him and I was ready to forgive my old friend…until I registered exactly what he had said that is.

"YOU miss hearing me say your name and miss hearing my laugh? How can you say that when I haven't heard u call me Elizabeth in ages! It's always just servant girl, scullery maid, you there, or girl; never Elizabeth, Lizzy, or Liz. And forget about hearing you laugh. I haven't heard you really laugh in even longer; instead, your laugh is bitter and mocking. It's not nearly the same." I stated my temper rising by the second.

"It has clearly been longer since you have said my name! Three years is a long time." Arthur barked back at me.

"It has been five years since I have heard you say mine," I growled as I stood up and walked a few yards away before sitting down again, my back to Arthur. I then began to quietly cry into my skirt.

Seeing my shoulders shaking up and down, Arthur walked over and sat down next to me in the grass and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in the top of my head. "Oh my God, how could I have been such an arse? You're the only person I have ever been this close to and I've screwed it up," he said. There was so much sincerity in his voice that I turned around and looked up at him square in the eye as he held me. "I know I don't even come close to deserving it, but could you ever, EVER find it in your heart to forgive me Elizabeth?" he concluded.

"Oh the apology is all I wanted, Arthur," I said leaning my head against his chest and put my arms around him. Hearing my name come from those beautiful lips of my best friend was like music to my ears. We stayed like this for several minutes until Arthur reminded me that we had to get back up to the castle for the feast.

The feast had been going great so far. Arthur and I had made eye contact and shared one or two inside jokes with each other as we would pass. Even though Arthur and I could not talk much because I was a servant and he was the prince who had guests to attend to, I was merely happy that our fighting had ceased and we were best friends again. In all honesty, I had been really depressed these past five years due to the ongoing feud between us and now that it was over, I was giddy as anything. Not to mention, while Arthur was busy with his guests, Merlin, Gwen, and I joked around and enjoyed ourselves.

I would be the first to admit that the night was absolutely perfect…until our 'entertainment' arrived. As soon as that wretched woman began to sing, everybody became drowsy, but being a sorcerer myself, I recognized magic and covered my ears, as did Merlin. Once everybody was sound asleep and it was clear that she was about to attack, Merlin used his magic to drop the chandelier on her. Everybody else in the hall woke up and we thought we had overcome the threat. Boy, were we wrong.

As Arthur and Uther were getting up, the hag chucked her knife at Arthur. "ARTHUR!" I yelled and started running towards him to get him out of harm's way, but I was stopped by a dagger flying in front of my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The dagger embedded itself into Arthur's chair, but luckily Merlin had pulled Arthur out of the way just in time. The hag was arrested by Camelot's knights on Uther's orders. As soon as Arthur stood up, I ran over to him and threw my arms around him.

"Arthur, Arthur, I was so scared…oh Arthur," I mumbled into his chest. As soon as I realized where we were and who exactly was watching us, I tensed and looked up at Arthur horrified. I was expecting him to push me to the side and scold me for my inappropriate behavior, so you can imagine my shock when he threw his arms around my waist and hugged me close.

Hugging me even closer to him and looking into my eyes, Arthur frantically asked, "Are you sure YOU'RE ok Elizabeth? One more step forward and you would…have…been…" Arthur's voice faded away as the realization of just how close I had come to dying hit him and he hugged me closer still, which I must admit felt very nice and I forgot about all the people watching us. That is until Uther coughed unnaturally loudly and Arthur and I broke apart. Remembering just where we were and how many other people were in the hall with us, caused a blush to spread across my cheeks. The attention didn't seem to faze Arthur, who put his arm around my waist ever so tenderly, as though afraid I would lash out in anger. I did no such thing of course, rather enjoying the attention Arthur was giving me, so he tightened his grip on my waist. The blush on my face to deepened when it hit me just how many people were staring at Arthur and myself.

"Merlin, you saved my life," Arthur stated and the two of us, along with the rest of the room, turned to look at Merlin.

"That is true. You have saved my son's life," Uther added thoughtfully.

"It was really nothing, your majesty," Merlin humbly stated.

"No, it was indeed a great thing. You must be rewarded," Uther continued. "As a reward, you shall henceforth be Prince Arthur's personal servant." At the looks on both Arthur's and Merlin's faces, I giggled, but everybody else was applauding Merlin so nobody but Arthur and Merlin noticed.

Arthur leaned down and whispered, "find the situation funny do you?" into my ear, which caused me to giggle even more.

"Why Prince Arthur, I don't find the situation funny at all. No, I find it ironic and hilarious. Just think my childhood best friend is to be my other best friend's servant…and the two of them cannot stand each other. I am going to thoroughly enjoy this." I answered back simply.

"I'm the _other_ best friend?" Arthur asked seemingly really hurt.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "First off, is that really all you got out of what I just said? Secondly, it's not that I meant saying you were my other friend was supposed to be mean. I merely meant that Merlin was my best friend when I was a child and then I met u, and now I have two best friends. Hahaha, and there you were getting all defensive and jealous. You know I love you both equally. Oh I have to go help Gwen prepare Lady Morgana's room for bed. We left it a tad bit messy in preparation for tonight. Goodnight Arthur." With that, I hugged Arthur and walked out of the hall to assist Gwen.

"Yeah…equally," Arthur sighed to himself quietly with a very sincere sorrow.

After Lady Morgana's room was cleaned and she was in bed, Gwen and I headed back to our homes, quietly chatting about that night's festivities. "So," Gwen began. "What was the deal with you and…ARTHUR!" her voice increased in pitch as the subject of her question came around the corner.

"Hello Gwenevere, Elizabeth," Arthur greeted us quietly, so as not to wake anybody. "Would either of you mind if I spoke to Elizabeth privately?"

"Not at all Prince Arthur," Gwen answered. "Liz, would you mind if I stayed at your house tonight? That way we can finish our conversation about tomorrow's duties later."

"That sounds lovely Gwen, I'll be there when you get to my house with your things. Then I'll tell you all about my plans for saving time with the cleaning and washing," I went along smoothly. With that, Gwen left down the hall.

"So what did you need to privately talk to me about this late at night? Could it have possibly waited until morning?" I asked slyly as soon as Gwen was out of earshot.

"Well Lizzy I just wanted to say goodnight," Arthur whispered in my ear as he put his arms around my waist. "You left the feast tonight without giving me a chance to say anything. So goodnight." With that, Arthur shocked me by kissing my forehead.

"Do you say goodnight to all of your servants like this sire?" I whispered in his ear and rested my head on his chest.

"Only you, Lizzy," he answered ever so sweetly.

"Well then, goodnight Arthur," I whispered, looking up into Arthur's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Goodnight Lizzy." And with that we broke apart and went our separate ways: Arthur to his chambers and me to my house to tell Gwen all that had happened tonight.

I arrived back to my house giddy as anything and tidied up a bit as I waited for Gwen to come over. AS soon as she arrived I pounced on her and started rambling on and on about everything that had happened earlier.

"Okay slow down Liz. All I got out of all of that was hug, fight, blush, and shocked. Now please tell me the full story…and SLOWLY," Gwen laughed at my eagerness and hyperness. Laughing with Gwen, I retold the night's events, starting with the conversation Arthur and I had in the meadow outside Camelot to the 'moment', as Gwen called it, between Arthur and myself in the hallway after Gwen left.

"So, is it safe to say, you and Arthur are absolutely head over heels for each other?" Gwen asked me giggling slightly.

"Uhmmmm…" I stuttered. "Well…you see…okay, I admit it. I AM crazy for Arthur. I mean, he's chivalrous, strong, an amazing fighter, sweet, romantic, funny, and abso-freaking-lutely gorgeous!" I finished and a blush crept up my face.

"AWWWW YOU TWO ARE SOOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER! I CANNOT wait for Arthur to ask you to be his girlfriend," Gwen practically squealed in delight and excitement.

"Don't I wish," I visibly slouched as I said this. "But Arthur only sees me as a friend. And what's worse is that I'm his best friend so he probably sees me like a little sister."

"Well honey, if he thinks of you as a sister, what he's thinking should be illegal because he was awfully too touchy feely to think of you as a sister," Gwen disagreed.

"Really? But even if you're right and he sees me as more than a friend, which I still highly doubt, it's not like he could do anything about it. Uther would never approve of his only son and heir being romantic with a mere servant. I doubt he's even happy about Arthur and me ending our feud. He seemed all too pleased that the two of us were fighting for five years, almost seemed to encourage it." I said, glum once again.

"Oh calm down, you're such a drama queen sometimes Liz. Did you forget that Arthur will one day be king? The two of you can secretly see each other until he becomes king. Then, your true love can be known and you can be queen. It's so romantic," Gwen explained dreamily.

"I doubt that would ever happen, but I'll admit, it's nice to dream," I sighed. "Oh no! Look at the time, it's very late, or should I say, early in the morning. If we want any sleep, we'd better go to bed right away." So with that Gwen and I fell asleep and got as much sleep as we could, which only ended up being several hours of sleep.

The next morning, Gwen and I woke up. I was tired as anything because I had gotten next to no sleep what with the gossiping and giggling with Gwen and the dreams about Arthur…I mean…ok yeah I'll admit it, I had dreamt about Arthur all night. I had woken up a few times, only to come to the realization that my dreams were, well, just that; they were only dreams, not reality. After getting ready for the day, the two of us left my house and headed towards the training grounds. On the way there, we met up with Merlin, who was about to live his last day of freedom. Tomorrow he would start as Arthur's servant.

The three of us were talking about pointless, stupid things until Merlin asked, "So what were you two whispering and giggling about until who knows what ungodly hour?"

"We were talking about how Arthur and Elizabeth are so clearly madly in love," Gwen was quick to answer.

"Are they really now?" Merlin laughed heartily.

"Well," Gwen continued. "Elizabeth has deep feelings for Arthur, but thinks he only sees her as a best friend or little sister. Now I told her it's quite obvious Arthur's feelings for her are much, much more. Elizabeth, however, feels that even if Arthur does have feelings for her, Uther would never allow it."

"Well Elizabeth, now that's just silly," Merlin laughed. "It is clear that Arthur returns your feelings. Furthermore, you two could have a relationship which you kept secret from Uther until Arthur is crowned king. Then your relationship can be made public and you and Arthur shall be free to be married."

"That's exactly what I told her!" Gwen exclaimed. "I also told her that it would be wonderfully romantic."

"Oh yes," Merlin agreed only slightly sarcastically, nodding his head. "The secret would make the situation entirely romantic…"

"Yes it would be. That is, if my two loud mouth friends could actually keep a secret." I interrupted coolly, rolling my eyes. The three of us all looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"May I inquire as to what is so funny?" a familiar voice inquired. Gwen, Merlin and I turned around to come face to face with none other than the prince of Camelot himself, causing all three of us to laugh even harder. "Anyway…" Arthur continued, clearly confused and wanting to be in on the joke, but trying to pass it off as nonchalance. "Gwen, Morgana needs your assistance in her chambers, Merlin, you are coming with me to begin learning how to be a proper servant before you actually begin, and Elizabeth, you are to come along with myself and Merlin."

"Why is that my lord?" I questioned.

"Because, such a lovely, hardworking, wonderful servant as yourself is just who I need to teach Merlin what it means to be a proper servant and all the work that it requires before he actually starts serving me." Hearing these words, Merlin and Gwen both gave me knowing looks.

"Watch what goes on between those two," Gwen mouthed when Arthur's back was to her. Merlin nodded his head in understanding.

"What are you nodding for?" Arthur asked getting a little worked up now. "And why the bloody hell are you elbowing him?"

"It's nothing sire, I'm not nodding at anything," Merlin answered hastily.

"I was just playing around, roughhousing with my good friend, you know?" I piped in.

"You are both absolutely crazy," Arthur said shaking his head and smiling at me, causing Gwen to give me a look from behind Arthur's back.

The rest of the morning, Merlin and I watched as Arthur trained with his knights while I showed Merlin the proper way to care for and put away armor. More than once Merlin would catch me staring at Arthur, laugh, and shake his head before going back to his work.

"What, per say, is so funny?" I asked one of the times Merlin looked at me and laughed.

"Well," he began, "I find the fact that you have been ogling Arthur and his muscles and arse like some love struck schoolgirl to be quite the amusing spectacle. Do you realize just how obvious you make your feelings? Arthur must be really thick to not pick up on it." Merlin gave me a look and we both cracked up. I even fell off of the stump I was sitting on causing us both to laugh harder.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS SO FUNNY?" Arthur bellowed storming over to us. "The two of you have been laughing all day and I have seen nothing funny. And in God's name Merlin, help the lady up." Arthur scolded as he gently helped me to my feet.

"I don't know why we've been laughing so much sire," I giggled. "I guess we're just in a giddy mood. I know I am and I just can't stop laughing."

"Well it's a good thing, you're cute when you laugh," Arthur said sweetly and I blushed.

"Thanks," Merlin replied cockily, causing me to laugh rather loudly again.

"Not you, you stupid idiot Merlin. I was talking about Elizabeth," Arthur snapped, clearly annoyed now.

"My bad sire." This little spat between my two friends was causing me to shake in fits of laughter and tears even began rolling down my face from laughing so hard. Seeing my reaction, the two men began to laugh as well. After this, the rest of the day went by smoothly. The sword fighting tournament was coming ever closer, and it was always fun to watch Arthur kick the arses of knights from other kingdoms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Even though it had been less than forty eight hours since Arthur and I had ended our feud, it felt like forever ago that we had been fighting. I mean how could one girl go from being in a state of near depression to feeling like she was on cloud nine in two days? It was not possible. There would have to be a catch eventually, right? I contemplated this as I sat watching Merlin help Arthur prepare for the upcoming tournament.

"…head!" Arthur called out, shaking me from my thoughts. Arthur and I both laughed as he hit Merlin's helmet yet again. Hearing my laugh, Arthur turned around and waved at me. "What are you doing here?" he called, still chuckling a bit.

"If it is bothering you I can leave sire," I shouted, giggling. Despite saying this, I stood up and raced down the slope towards my two best friends. When I reached Arthur he picked me up and swung me around, causing me to squeal slightly and giggle again.

"Don't you dare leave," he whispered becoming serious. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"As sweet as that is, you just saw me yesterday," I replied, mocking his serious face.

Laughing, he explained, "But we have five years to make up for Lizzy. I was an arse and I intend to make it up to you." I was left speechless at his words, forgetting just how sweet Arthur could be when his ego was not swelling his head.

"That's rich, coming from the guy who had not noticed her until now when she has been here most of the morning," Merlin mumbled. "So Beth, why did you come down here on your off time?"

"Well there is no point in hiding it," I began. I just had to see Arthur. I cannot resist his manly charm any longer."

"I tend to have that effect on most women," Arthur joked, putting me back down on my feet. I fell over laughing at this. Arthur caught me and we both laughed even harder. Merlin just rolled his eyes at the two of us.

"Don't get jealous now Merlin. If you want to know the truth, I came to see how you were doing on your first day as Arthur's servant," I reassured Merlin. Behind me, Arthur crossed his arms, totally pissed off and jealous. "Well, I'd better get back to the castle. I'm sure they are dying in the kitchens. They are almost entirely helpless there without me. How they got along all those years before without me, I will never know. Catch you boys later. Have fun with the training."

"Bye Beth," Merlin said as I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'See you later Lizzy," Arthur said, hugging me. I hugged Arthur back and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. As I walked away back to the castle, I could not see the effect my parting kisses had on the two boys. Merlin was not affected in the slightest, for he thought of me as a little sister and himself as my overly protective big brother. Arthur, on the other hand, was dreamily watching me depart with his hand on his cheek where I had kissed him.

The tournament began the next day. Merlin only messed up with Arthur's armor once, Arthur having to remind him that a sword was required. After Merlin left Arthur's tent I slipped in to talk with him one last time before he went out.

"Good luck today your majesty," I said causing Arthur to turn around, surprised. "You shall do marvelously today, I am sure of it."

"First, stop with this _sire_ and _your majesty_ stuff; I've heard enough of that from you. But more importantly, thank you. I really do appreciate you coming in here to wish me luck," Arthur said. Trumpets sounded, announcing that all knights participating needed to report to the arena for the tournament to begin.

Hearing this, I threw my arms around Arthur and looked into his eyes, saying, "Just promise me you shall be careful. Okay?"

"You know I always am," he replied, kissing the top of my head. We stood like that for a few more moments until the trumpets sounded again.

"Kick their arses for me," I joked, straightening Arthur's armor one last time and kissed him on the cheek. As I started to leave Arthur grabbed my hand, spun me around, and did the last thing I would ever have expected him to do. He kissed me. Arthur Pendragon, prince of Camelot kissed ME, Elizabeth Logan, a poor scullery maid. Shocked, I did nothing in response.

Due to my reaction, or lack thereof, Arthur pulled back, blushing. "I am sorry Lizzy! That was way beyond out of line. I mean, a woman like you should never be treated like that. It is just that I have been wanting to do that for so long and…" he rambled; rather cutely may I add. I shut Arthur up by pressing my lips to his quickly before going to take my seat in the spectators' stands near Gwen and Lady Morgana. Arthur was entirely stunned, albeit thrilled, as he watched me walk away. The trumpets sounding one last time pulled him back to reality and he went with the other knights to the arena to begin the tournament. I watched and cheered as Arthur fought, and won, his way through the first rounds of the tournament. Several times our eyes would lock and the intensity of his gaze would cause me to turn away, blushing.

That night, I was to serve the knights participating in the tournament, Arthur, and King Uther their evening meal in the great hall. It was felt that this would be the most orderly and efficient way to do things. Not to mention, only one person could be spared from the kitchen. As I brought everybody their meals, I heard bits and pieces of a conversation between knight Valiant and King Uther. It seemed as though Uther wished for Valiant to stay after the tournament as a knight of Camelot. The look of clearly forced calm on Arthur's face was priceless and I had to turn away from him and really focus to keep from laughing.

"Is there anything else I can do for you your majesties and good sirs?" I politely inquired after all present had their meals.

"You could get yourself a chair and a meal and join us; Elizabeth, was it?" Valiant requested. "That is, if you have no objections my lord," he added, turning to Uther.

"I have absolutely no objections to you dining with us," Uther stated.

"Knight Valiant I do not believe it would be at all appropriate for a mere servant to dine with such fine knights, let alone the royal family," I humbly answered, not at all wishing to spend the entire dinner with Knight Valiant or King Uther, even if Arthur was there.

"Umm, but father, I believe the kitchen is short people and need all the help they can get in there. Not to mention, you know how much they rely on Elizabeth in the kitchen. It is difficult to believe they ever got along without her," Arthur spoke up, knowing full well how repulsive I found the idea of spending dinner with Valiant and Uther.

"They shall get along without her for tonight. Elizabeth, I insist you dine with us," Uther demanded. "All of us shall enjoy the kindness and gentleness of a woman at the meal." The other knights all nodded in agreement while Arthur looked as though he was trying very hard not to laugh. I found nothing funny with this.

"It is settled then," Valiant exclaimed. "I shall go with you to get your chair and meal, for a lady

should never find the need to carry her own chair."

Arthur would not have this, however. "You are a guest here in our home Knight Valiant, so relax

and enjoy yourself. I shall ensure Elizabeth gets her chair and meal for I agree that a lady should never

need to carry her own chair. I insist." With that, Arthur escorted me into the hallway and we headed

toward the kitchens. We passed an alcove and I pulled Arthur in with me.

"What, may I ask, was so funny when your father called me kind and gentle?" I demanded,

pouting slightly.

Arthur laughed. "You, gentle? Yeah right!"

"I can be gentle when I want to be. I was plenty gentle when I kissed you earlier today," I

argued.

"That was merely a peck on the lips. It can hardly be considered a kiss, let alone a gentle one,"

he whispered in my ear.

"Oh, would you rather it be more like this?" And with that I pressed my lips to Arthur's. The kiss

started out gentle and sweet, but soon became heated. I finally broke away gasping. "They

shall begin to wonder what is taking us so long," I explained.

'Chair…food…dining…Valiant…" Arthur dumbly babbled. With that, we went and got a chair and

plate of food for me. Luckily, by the time we reached the door to the great hall Arthur had regained his

composure. He whispered in my ear, "That kiss has convinced me that you can, in fact, be

simultaneously gentle and sexy. You are a bloody marvelous kisser by the way." With that, Arthur

opened the hall door and entered, leaving me totally stunned, albeit flattered, to follow him.

Dinner seemed to last forever seeing as, conveniently, the only available space for me was right

next to Knight Valiant. All dinner he complimented my beauty, saying I was beautiful enough to be a

princess, and inquired as to how a girl 'as beautiful as I' came to be a mere servant. The entire time I

was forced to blush and act shy and humble, when in truth I was disgusted. The only person I wanted

speaking about me like that, with that much passion, was Arthur.

I was finally saved from this seemingly endless nightmare when Arthur insisted that it was late

and everybody still partaking in the tournament needed their rest. Uther and the other knights agreed

so Valiant was forced to stop his flirtatious flattery and we all went off to our chambers to get some

much needed sleep.

I woke up the next day anxious to see the tournament. Today the two finalists would be

determined and tomorrow would be the final match. There was no doubt in my mind that Arthur and

Valiant would be the two finalists, but good swordfights were enjoyable to watch nonetheless.


End file.
